


Untangled

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tangled, F/F, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Knight Kara Danvers, Princess Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: A retelling of a classic tale. Beautiful princess Lena has been locked away in a tower since she was captured as a baby by an old hag. Her long brown hair has a special beauty that would make anyone jealous. At the age of 18, Lena becomes curious about the outside world, and when a knight uses her tower as a refuge, Lena asks the knight to help her escape.ORTangled, but gay (Tangayled if you will)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Untangled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my Intro Into LGBT studies class but changed the names. I have changed them back since I wrote it with Supercorp in mind anyway. Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> The summary is based on the Tangled (2010) movie summary but changed to my story.

The dark-haired princess hummed to herself as she swept the floor of her tower. She suddenly heard a voice from below.

“Lena! Let down your hair,” shouted the voice.

“Coming, Mother,” the princess yelled as she grabbed her long dark hair and threw it out the window for her mother to grab.

Lena had been planning to ask her mother about possibly going into town to explore the local fair for her 18th birthday. Her mother never let her outside and Lena was restless; she wanted to get out of the tower as soon as possible.

Her mother had insisted that it was for her safety and that terrible monsters were lurking in the shadows in the world of the outdoors. Despite pleading, Mother declined her request to visit the fair. Lena reluctantly agreed before letting her mother go back outside. She knew that her father had been murdered by venturing into the outside world.

Meanwhile, Ser Kara, the town’s most prestigious lady knight, was being chased through the forest, arrows whizzing close enough to chop off strands of her long blonde hair. She perhaps wasn’t as sneaky as she had been in the past. She was working on stealing food rations like she normally did, but this time the food shortage was low, and she stumbled upon some gold coins. She decided to grab the coins to pass out to the townsfolk but was caught by the palace guards. Being one of the king’s most trusted knights, she had an easy time slipping into the food storage shed and the treasury. Today just happened to not be her day, hence her being chased through the forest. Their king, Arnold, was very unjust and refused to help the poor folks in their town. Kara had merely stolen some food rations and gold coins from the kingdom to give to the poor, how very Robin Hood of her.  
  
As Kara ran through the forest, long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail flowing behind her, she found a patch of trees to hide behind. She heard the men yelling for her as she slipped behind the branches. The sound of rushing water behind her caused her to slowly turn around as she saw a beautiful tower in the distance, the perfect hideout.  
  
Kara grabbed two arrows out of her quiver and used them as picks to climb her way to the top of the tower. She pushed open the window and sighed with relief as she hoisted herself inside. She opened her satchel and smiled seeing that the rations were safe and sound. She would just have to lay low for a while until the guards left so she could sneak back outside and deliver the rations to her people.  
  
She suddenly felt something heavy hit her in the back of the head. Kara went crashing down to the ground, unconscious, as Lena stood behind her brandishing a heavy book.  
  
Lena stared at the figure she had just knocked out as she poked the taller woman with her book, unsure if this new human being could be trusted. She moved the blonde ponytail back with the edge of her book to reveal a handsome yet feminine face. Suddenly, the woman’s eyes flew open to reveal icy blue eyes as the princess gasped at the abrupt motion, arms coming to swing the book down against the blonde’s forehead once again knocking her out.  
  
Lena wrapped Kara up in her dark hair and dragged her heavy frame towards her closet. She tried to lift the woman, unsure of how to shove the muscled body in her closet. After many, many attempts, she shoved the person into her closet with a deep satisfied sigh. She smiled to herself as she dusted off her book and placed it on her desk. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the blonde’s satchel lay on the ground. Lena bent down to examine its contents and was somewhat surprised to find out that there were many gold coins inside of it. Her mother had told her that everyone outside was malicious. what was the reason for that many coins?  
  
She was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard her mother begin to call for her. She put on a straight face as she ran over to the window to let down her hair. She pulled her mother up as she tried to think of a way to tell her mother that there was a very gorgeous woman in her closet. She tried to bring it up, but yet again her mother yelled at her that she was not to be let out of the tower under any circumstances, especially if it was to go out to the fair and meet new people. Her mother informed her that she would be going out for a few days and that Lena would have to take care of herself.  
  
Lena sighed as she picked up her heavy book and made her way to the closet where she kept the blonde intruder hidden. She heard groaning from inside as she slowly opened the door, large book held out in front of her as a weapon.  
  
“S-stay back!” She warned, willing her voice not to waver. She stayed a safe distance back as she used her hair to open the door of the closet. The deep blue doors opened to reveal a still unconscious woman as she fell forward onto her face with a deep groan.  
  
Lena slowly approached the closet as she grabbed the chair that was propped up against the door to secure it closed. She tied the blonde woman to it using her long locks then dragged the chair to the middle of the room. She took in the blonde woman’s features as she waited a few seconds for her to come around.  
  
Kara immediately began to panic as she noticed she was tied down. She looked down in confusion as she noticed that what was holding her down to the chair seemed to be long strands of dark brown hair. She followed the hair with her eyesight up, up, up, until it landed on a figure huddled in the rafters of the tower.  
  
“S-struggling is pointless,” the figure said as it clambered down from their high perch, “I know why you’re here and I’m not afraid of you.” They slowly stepped out of the shadows to reveal a stunning woman with dark flowing hair, pale skin, and piercing green eyes.  
  
“How did you find me? Who are you?” The woman asked as she held the book up near her head, ready to strike.  
  
Kara’s mouth opened and closed as she was struck speechless by this woman’s beauty.  
  
Lena repeated herself as she raised the book higher above her head as Kara tried to come up with words, anything, to say to the stunning woman in front of her.  
  
“I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say those are the most gorgeous pair of eyes I’ve ever seen m’lady. The name’s Kara Danvers. How’s your day been?” The blonde knight asked with a soft, hopefully, charming smile.  
  
“Who else knows my location, Kara Danvers?" Lena asked after a grunt of confusion.  
  
“All right, green-eyes,”  
  
“Lena.”  
  
“All right, Lady Lena, I’ll cut right to the chase, I had a bit of a situation in the forest and I came across your tower and—”  
  
Suddenly Kara froze and began looking around the room, “where’s my satchel?”  
  
Lena huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “I’ve hidden it. Somewhere you’ll never find it.  
  
Kara looked around and narrowed her eyes at the large basket in the corner, “it’s in that basket isn’t it.”  
  
Lena didn’t let the surprise show on her face and brought the book down onto Kara’s perfectly chiseled face, effectively shutting her up.  
  
A few minutes later when Kara came too again, Lena was in front of her with her arms crossed, “now I’ve hidden it somewhere you’ll never find it.” This time she didn’t give Kara a chance to look before she started her round of questioning.  
  
“So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?” Lena asked with a stern glare.  
  
“What?” Kara asked, head cocking to the side in confusion, much like a puppy.  
  
“Sell it?” Lena asked as she pointed the book under Kara’s chin.  
  
“No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it, literally!” Kara sputtered as she flexed her wrists that were still bound by thick brown strands of hair.  
  
“You...wait you don’t want my hair?” Lena asked, brows furrowing in confusion.  
  
“No! Why on earth would I want your hair? Look I was being chased, I saw a tower, and I climbed it. End of story,” Kara explained.  
  
“Y-you’re telling the truth?” Lena asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping through her voice.  
  
“Yes!” Kara exclaimed as Lena narrowed her eyes at her, gauging to see if the other woman was lying or not.  
  
Lena debated with herself for a moment before she got a brilliant idea. “Look, Kara Danvers, I’ve prepared to offer you a deal.”  
  
“A deal?” Kara asked, a crinkle forming between her blonde brows.

"I want to go out to town for the fair. If you take me there tomorrow night then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal,” Lena narrated as she walked around the room.

“Look, Lena, you seem like an amazing woman and I’d love to, but the kingdom and I aren’t really in good graces at the moment,” Kara described with a wince.  
  
Lena looked like she was ready to beat her up, “something brought you here Kara Danvers. Call it what you will, fate, destiny, but I have decided to trust you because honestly, it’s not like I have anyone else. But, trust me when I tell you this, you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel.”  
  
Kara realized how close her face was to Lena’s and could see flecks of gold within her bright green eyes. She cleared her throat to rid her mind of these thoughts, “so let me get this straight, I take you to the city to see the fair, bring you back home and you’ll give me back my satchel?”  
  
“I promise,” Lena swore, “and when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise.”  
  
Kara raised one blonde eyebrow in response.  
  
“Ever,” Lena growled out as she pushed Kara’s chair back with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

The next day, Kara used her arrows and made her way down the tower. She looked up to find that Lena wasn’t following her as she had thought. She looked up and called out, “you coming, Lena?”  
Lena took a deep breath, excited yet a little nervous to leave the only home she had ever known. She had not noticed the nickname that Kara had given her in her nervous haste. She took a deep breath as she threw her dark hair out the window. She slid down it with a carefree laugh as she slid her eyes closed.  
  
“Watch out!” Kara squeaked but it was already too late as they collided. The blonde grabbed onto the princess’s waist as they shot down towards the ground.  
  
Kara twisted so that she would land on her back, shielding Lena from the impact. The blonde let out a grunt as her back hit the soil, breath leaving her lungs as Lena’s frame landed atop hers.  
  
“S-sorry,” the blonde stuttered out as she blushed and helped Lena to her feet. The long-haired beauty just waved her off with a smile, unable to contain her glee at the feeling of grass on her toes for the first time.

* * *

Several days passed as the duo adventured through the woods, managing to evade the guards still tasked with looking for Kara and the stolen coins. At this point, Kara knew that the items that she stole weren’t as important as King Arnold’s wounded pride that his most trusted knight stole from right under his nose. Kara and Lena had many great adventures, even meeting a few new friends in a pub that they had come across on their way into town.  
  
Kara was still unsure of how to tell Lena about her being a knight, let alone the king’s most trusted one. She had learned the dark-haired woman’s feelings about the ill-advised king and her feelings for anyone that serves under him. She hated the fact that he only cared about the rich and powerful of the city and was unwilling to help those that were less fortunate. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad since she doubted she was the king’s most trusted knight anymore. Kara felt as though she and Lena had a real bond now given that they had shared many stories and traveled together for quite some time.  
The two grew closer and learned many things about one another during their trip. They laughed together and shared many details of their lives, such as what their favorite food was and swapped childhood stories. Kara felt like she could be herself around Lena and there weren’t many people in her life that she could say the same about. Many in the town saw her as Ser Kara or knight to the king, but none saw her as just Kara, no one except for Lena.  
  
The night before the big fair, Kara decided to confess her true identity to Lena. “Lena, I have something to tell you that I’ve been wanting to for a while. I was afraid to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship. You mean the world to me and I don’t know how I lived before without you in it. I just want you to know that I’ll always have your back and be here with you. I promise. I am so sorry if you hate me, but I needed to tell you before we delve further into our relationship. I’m a knight, the most famous knight to King Arnold actually, most people know me as Ser Kara,” she whispered as she gripped tightly to Lena’s hands.  
Lena gasped at the admission as she jerked her hands away from Kara’s. As expected, the long-haired woman did not take the news very well. She felt betrayed as stormed off into the woods which left Kara frantically searching for her and worrying for many hours. She knew that she had just ruined their entire relationship and the possibility of something more.  
  
Lena stumbled through the woods to find her mother who had miraculously appeared ready to shield her daughter away from the bad world of cruel humans. Kara had finally caught up to her but it was too late. Lena refused to look at Kara as her mother wrapped the dark-haired woman in her arms. Mother locked eyes with a distraught Kara, a conspiratory smirk spreading across her hard features.  
Kara felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest as she called after the woman she loved. She had just recently processed her feelings and was ready to confess them to Lena along with her reveal that she was a knight. She was afraid it would be too much for Lena to process all at once, so she decided to save her love confession for later. She was a fool to think that they could every work. Kara felt her body begin to shake as she stumbled blindly through the forest, tears blurring her vision. She took a big lungful of air as she tried to calm her erratic heart. A large hand reached out towards a tree trunk as she grasped it and slid against the thick wood. Kara squeezed her eyes shut as full sobs wracked her body. She let out an anguished yell as she hit her closed fist against the tree trunk, pain blossoming across her skin. Now Lena would never know how Kara really feels about her, how much Lena’s laugh made Kara smile, how stunning she looked in the sunlight, just every little thing that Kara loved about her, Lena would never know.

Kara let herself cry until she felt exhausted and had no more tears left. She took another shuddering breath as she turned to press her forehead to the cool wood of the tree. The chilly surface doing nothing to alleviate the pain within her heart.

* * *

Back at the tower, Mother had glanced at Lena with a stern ‘I-told-you-so’ glare and a deep sigh, “I tried to warn you. The world out there is a dark and selfish place. If it even finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.”  
  
Lena sat on her bed, reminiscing her mother’s words with a heavy heart. Kara was her ray of sunshine. She remembered the blonde’s laugh and the way her blue eyes would shine with mirth whenever Lena made a stupid joke. Lena reminisced when they went to the pub and drank one too many ales before holding hands and gazing at the stars. She closed her eyes and recalled the conversation she had with Kara. Her knight was telling her how her parents had died before being taken in by a kind blonde woman named Eliza. Lena tried not to think about the fact that in her mind she called Kara _her_ knight; that was a thought for another time. Lena was too young to remember her father’s death, but Mother told her it was terrible. For some reason though, the harder she thought she couldn’t remember anything about her mother as a young child. She couldn’t even remember anything about her father come to think of it.  
  
Lena’s eyes flew open with the sudden understanding that Mother wasn’t her mother at all. Her birth mother had died in an accident when she was just a babe. Perhaps, it wasn’t even an accident at all. Lena then came to a realization. Her mother was the long-dead queen and her father was King Arnold! She needed evidence to back up her theory. Lena ran to the room that Mother stayed in and dug through the drawers, looking for any shred of proof that she was right. Suddenly, her hand landed on something soft as she immediately grabbed it and pulled it out from the depths of the drawer. The fabric was soft and a deep red with the initials _LKL_ embroidered in the bottom left-hand corner. It was a baby’s blanket, baby Lena’s to be exact. Lena’s memories came flooding back as she remembered being swaddled in the blanket by a pale woman with dark hair and a soft smile as the woman sang her lullabies. Lena was certain that woman was most definitely not Mother.  
  
Lena tore down the stairs clutching the blanket it one hand only to have her ‘mother’ block her on the way down, “It was you! It was you all along!”  
  
“Everything I did was to protect you,” her mother said stoically once she eyed the blanket and took in the situation, “you’ll always be the same scared little girl that I found you. You were weak and I saved you and raised you to be the strong woman you are today.”  
  
Lena made a face of disgust before shoving the older woman out of the way, “I’ve spent my entire life hiding from people who would hurt me and lie to me when I should have been hiding from you! I am not who you think I am.”  
  
“Where will you go? She won’t be there for you,” Mother smirked as Lena’s face darkened at the implication that Kara wouldn’t be there for her. Lena’s heart still hurt at Kara’s betrayal, but she remembered what Kara explained and why she stole the coins and it all clicked. Kara was trying to do good and by lying to Lena about her identity, she was trying to protect her. Lena knew that Kara loved her, and Lena felt like all the pieces were falling into place.  
  
Mother explained that Kara will be hung for her crimes of not only theft but treason and conspiracy against the King. Lena was heartbroken.  
  
“No,” Lena gasped as she sucked in deep breaths of air. It was at that exact moment that everything came together, and she realized that she loved Kara. She needed to go rescue her blonde knight in shining armor.  
“Now now child, all of this is as it should be,” Mother reached out to stroke Lena’s long brown locks.  
  
Before the hand could make contact, Lena reached up and snatched it out of the air, “No! you were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me! And I will never let you use me or my hair. You don’t ever get to tell me who or what I am again,” Lena spat out as she pulled out the small knife that Kara had gifted her at the pub all those nights ago. She brought the dagger up to her hair as she sliced her long mane off with renewed anger.  
  
She threw her cut locks to Mother’s feet and Mother couldn’t contain her gasp when Lena’s locks fell to the ground. Mother stammered as she bent down to pick it up muttering to herself as Lena smirked and stepped over Mother’s desperate form, giving Lena a little bit of satisfaction at hearing Mother’s hysterical anguished cries.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace, the guards were preparing for Kara’s hanging when suddenly the door in front of them shut. Kara smirked as the guards glanced around in confusion. She jumped and aimed a well-placed kick to one of the guard’s groin; as he doubled over in pain, she kneed him in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious. The other guard beside her tried to grab her arm as she sent an uppercut straight to his jaw, his head snapped back as a dazed look overtook his features. She sent another right hook to the side of his face as he came crashing down to the ground. Suddenly, a few friends that they had met at the pub appeared to help Kara out on her great escape.  
  
In the next few minutes, she expertly took out the other guards around her as her friends secured her escape. She barely even broke out in a sweat, but her heart pounded as she knew she had to find Lena. She managed to break out of the castle as she ran as fast as her muscled legs could take her into the forest towards Lena’s tower.  
  
Lena and Kara nearly collided as they ran into each other in the forest. Both women had tears in their eyes when they reunited with a bone-crushing hug. Kara’s hands instantly coming up to frame Lena’s face and pulling her in for a deep kiss that was long overdue.  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
Both women laughed as they spoke at the same time.  
  
“I love you my stunning Lady Lena,” Kara whispered as she stroked a thumb over Lena’s strong cheekbone.  
  
“I love you Kara Danvers, my wonderful beautiful knight,” Lena smiled in return as they pressed their lips together once more.  
  
“As much as I love kissing you,” Lena started, “we have to stop my mother, which as she turns out, she isn’t my real mother. My real mother was queen and King Arnold is my birth father.”  
  
Kara’s mouth dropped open and closed before she just nodded and trusted that Lena would explain later. She grabbed the princesses’ hand, pulling her back the direction of the tower.  
  
“I’ve left our buddies from the pub to deal with King Arnold, but your mother is a battle that you have to face. It’s not my fight, but I’ll be by your side the whole time. I promised to remember?” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s knuckles with a soft smile.  
  
Lena nodded as she squeezed Kara’s hand as they made their way to the tower once more.

* * *

A few hours later, Mother was thrown in jail along with King Arnold and both were arrested and sentenced to death for their crimes against the kingdom.  
  
Now all was right in their little town with the newly appointed Queen Lena, ruling side by side with her most trusted knight and partner, Ser Kara, and all was right and just.

**Author's Note:**

> Title runner ups included:  
> Tangayled (suggested by Serena)   
> Tangled, but gay (suggested by Adelaide)  
> Gayngled (suggested by athi)  
> Straight’nt (suggested by izzy)
> 
> All from my pals from Twitter (go give them a follow!)


End file.
